


it asked a crumb - of me

by y0u_idjits



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Implied Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Political!Jon, Season 8, Wordcount: 100-500, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0u_idjits/pseuds/y0u_idjits
Summary: "I've heard it in the chillest land -And on the strangest Sea-Yet - never - in Extremity,It asked a crumb - of me."You wonder if maybe you might have been mistaken about everything.





	it asked a crumb - of me

**Author's Note:**

> Title summary inspired by '"Hope" is The Thing with Feathers' by Emily Dickinson.

You watch as they ride in the gates, side by side, and suddenly doubt sickens your stomach. The Targaryen Queen is beautiful, just like Littlefinger said. You knew she would be, honestly, but seeing that smile on her face as she rides in beside your brother, takes in your home – well, you wonder if you might have been mistaken about everything.

  
You welcome them with a tight smile, a hug for your brother and a “ _Winterfell is yours_ ” – a beat – “ _your Grace_ ” for the Dragon Queen. You know it’s petty, that Baelish would be shaking his head at your transparency, but you cannot muster up enough emotion to care, not when Jon is looking at her like she’s hung the moon. Arya and Bran are not at your side; you made it clear that they are to stay quiet and out of the way. You wish you had decided differently now, though, alone against this united pair, fire and ice and so much closer than you’ve ever been. Is that what bothers you? That closeness they have, the understanding that seems to have grown so effortlessly between them when all you have been able to create is tension and arguments and love born of familial duty?

  
They wait for you, watching you closely as if you’re going to make another scene, so you breathe in, take control, and in a moment you are the infallible, untouchable, cold Lady of Winterfell. Jon frowns slightly, just a tiny quirk of his mouth, and you know your charade is unconvincing. You feel like crying. Another breath and you are leading them inside your home.

  
It seems to last a lifetime. You must show Daenerys and her party to the quarters, then you are off to the kitchens to finalise numbers, then to meet your bannermen, then called and beckoned and summoned and dragged here and there and all around until you feel as if you can no longer bear it. In the space of a few hours, your castle is no longer yours. Brienne eyes you worriedly as you sit at your desk in your solar, head bowed and heart sore.

  
“My Lady?” comes the tentative question, as if she is afraid you might break, and oh how you despise feeling weak, or helpless, or anything like the little girl you used to be. You are Sansa Stark and you must be stronger than you are or risk losing everything.  
You try to say “ _I’m fine_ ” as if you are made of stone and steel and ice, but the words get stuck in your throat and you know Brienne is waiting and your heart is beating faster and your fingers are trembling and –

  
“I’m afraid,” you whisper, “that I may have relied on something not wholly true, and what I believed to be false might possibly be certain.”

  
Because the truth is this: you don’t know what you’ll do if he truly loves her. You don’t know what to do if you’re wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know what we hope will happen, but what if we're wrong?


End file.
